


What'd I Miss?

by ArcherAuthor



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Another one of the ones based off a song, M/M, but only because it's canon-verse and Thomas was a slaver, canon-verse, i mean technically yes, im sorry, slavery?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherAuthor/pseuds/ArcherAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Second work done! If you guys think I should make these longer, like actual stories you should say so! ^~^ Because if not I'll just continue making these all one-shots.</p>
<p>Don't ask me how I was able to write such a slimy, old, slaver man. I don't know.</p></blockquote>





	What'd I Miss?

Thomas was so glad to be back in Virginia. God, it felt good to smell that sweet scent of the Virginian fields he had so valiantly missed.

He had been in France for most the war, depending on when you want to say the war really started. If you were to ask Thomas it started the day John Adams opened his fat mouth with the idea of declaring independence. According to others it was the day the King read John Hancock's signature without need of reading spectacles.

Either way he was home and that felt amazing. They were free, and that felt amazing. His carriage had finally finished pulling up his long driveway and a slave came around to open his door, and presumably grab his luggage. He smiled at the man, not bothering to thank him though. He stepped out, carrying one bag with him and in his other hand he had his cane.

The man made his way to his front door, a different space opening the door for him. He once again smiled, but didn't acknowledge them with words. He took a deep breath once he was in his house. It smelt musty and dust cluttered.

Ah, home sweet home.

He barely had time to set down the bag he'd carried in before his favorite lass, Sally, rushed up to him.

"Sir, sir! There's a letter for you waiting in the parlor, sir!"

Thomas smoked at her as he set his bag down, acting as if it's been the most difficult thing to carry ever.

"Why thank you doll. Sally, be a lamb darling, won't you open it?" he asked off-handedly as he made his way towards the parlor.

"Yes, Sir." Sally chimed quickly, rushing off ahead of him, making Thomas laugh to himself.

Only moments later Sally rushed back, carrying a very official letter in hand, clearly from Washington. "Here you go, Sir!"

The tall man smiled at her, before annoyedly waving his hand to dismiss the girl. Sure, she was fun, but God, all of the slaves got annoying at one point or another.

"Dear Sir Jefferson,

I'm glad to know this letter finds you in good health and back in our most gracious Virginia. I send this letter in hopes you'll agree to my offer of being my Secretary of State.  
You are already Senate approved, all you have to do is show up to the first Cabinet Meeting this month in our most humble of a "capital" New York City.  
I cannot wait to see you, good Sir.

I have the honor to be,  
Your obedient servant,  
G. Washington"

Thomas grinned to himself. "I knew he would need me, and would you look at that! I'm already Senate approved! The country loves me!" he hummed to himself... "Wait, this month? I'd have to leave now if I ever want to make it! I just got home and now I’m headed up to New York."

He made a 'tsk tsk' noise and set the letter down. "Dont unpack my bags!" he shouted towards the general direction of his bedroom–he knew with the peaceful silence of these rolling fields, they would bar him.

**

"Sir, we're a few hours out of New York."

Thomas rubbed his face as he woke up from his nap, wiping the drool from his coat lapel. "Thank you for notifying me." he sighed and looked out of the window.

"Look at those rolling fields. I cannot believe that we are free."

**

Thomas straightened the cuffs of his coat and puffed out his chest as he looked down at the papers in his hand. He had had to prepare his statements on the ride up, but it ashy that difficult. He knew what he wanted to say.

He stepped out of the carriage, looking up at the building with a smile, only to look back down and make eye contact with the one and only James Madison.

The Virginian was barely out of his carriage before Jakes had rushed up to him, grabbing the man's arm, his face red.

Thomas thought two things. One; something bad had happened, or two; James was very passionate about finally getting to see him again. If it was the second one then Thomas was going to have any of this. Sure, they had had their flings in the past, but now they both had a status quo to uphold, and it wasn't going to waste because James couldn't keep his dick in his pants.

"Thomas, we are engaged in a battle for our nation’s very soul. Can you get us out of the mess we’re in?" so, it was it was his first thought. Thank god. "Hamilton’s new financial plan is nothing less than government control. I’ve been fighting for the South alone. Where have you been?"

"Uh, France?"

"It was a rhetorical question, Thomas." James said with a deadpan expression which made him laugh.

"Sorry, sorry. So, what's so bad about Hamilton's plan exactly? I'd heard about the man, but nothing so bad." they had begun walking into the building, delved in conversation with each other.

"He wants a national bank."

"That'd be bending the Constitution's foundation!"

"That's what I've been pushing for everyone to see, but they have yet to agree."

"Don't worry, I'll deal with this." Thomas said as they reached the conference room's doors, pushing them open.

Nearly everyone stood, looking to Thomas. Everyone, but Hamilton, Thomas noted.

The first person to approach him was Washington–not a surprise. "Mr. Jefferson, welcome home. We are so glad you could make it—"

"Mr. Jefferson, Alexander Hamilton." the young lad had not only interrupted the president, but also sung his name into Thomas's welcome home song. It was offensive on levels unimaginable.

"Nice to meet you." he replied, shaking Hamilton's hand suspiciously.

"Now that we're all here, if everyone could please take their seats. We'll begin the meeting in a moment." Washington boomed, as commanding as ever.

This should be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Second work done! If you guys think I should make these longer, like actual stories you should say so! ^~^ Because if not I'll just continue making these all one-shots.
> 
> Don't ask me how I was able to write such a slimy, old, slaver man. I don't know.


End file.
